User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Monsters in Her Mind Respect Thread
'Mini Respect Thread' (Of sorts + It's a Work in Progress because I have to go through quite a bit of work to do this... It's mainly to prove that she is indeed Yog-Sothoth from the Chulthu Mythos honestly...) Described in the very Summary section as the equal and opposite side of a coin to Yog-Sothoth( Meaning it's directly implied they are the same person, not a aspect of Yog-Sothoth or anything... She IS '''Yog-Sothoth , meaning the human form , if not equal to Yog-Sothoth AP wise, would be far superior to entities such as ) *"Taylor Hebert and Yog-Sothoth: two sides of a coin. How long will it be before the human and the nightmare begin to merge? How long can Taylor fend off the abyss?" ' 'Explicitly '''implied/stated that the entirety of The Chulthu Mythos Universe (barring Azathoth for obvious reasons) despaired upon her awakening her persona: *'"And all the while, that terrible consciousness that lurked in the dark twisted corners of that young girl's mind began once more to stir. Taylor Hebert was stuck in a locker, and something else, something that was simultaneously Taylor and yet so much more than Taylor, awoke. And the universe despaired."' Has Excellent sensing abilities of beings beyond the natural, at least beyond Earth: *"' 'Something had transformed within her sensory awareness: walking down the street, Taylor occasionally noticed strange apparitions in the corner of her eye (vague shadows appearing in a mere instant, of which closer inspection revealed no trace), and heard strange sounds of which, likewise, only she seemed aware. At times, she' 'could have sworn that she heard an eerie whistling in the wind, and she would stop and startle and look around her, but she would find nothing. That whistling sounded both distant and near, as if it was coming from miles and miles away yet, if she were to truly exert herself, she felt as if she should be able to reach out and grasp it. And alongside those whistles, she occasionally heard a scraping skittering which resembled the noise of countless great insects within a single all consuming swarm. These were sounds she knew could not be made by anything in Brockton Bay, or for that matter anything that dwelt upon the Earth itself, and her mind flashed back to that Nightmare-Place, back to those creatures lurking in the dark, waiting. She laughed bitterly once she put those noises to their source, and wondered for a brief moment whether she had gone mad '" She can travel quite a fair distances in a Astral Form *" And in her dreams, so vivid that she was certain now they were real (as perhaps they always had been), she found herself no longer bound to that black void-space. Instead, she found herself traversing through other places, each far more fantastical than anything that could be observed on Earth, filled with great cities and vast kingdoms which treated wondrous impossibilities as mundane everyday happenstance.She saw towers of opal that reached into the heavens, and marble hewn temples vast as mountains, and so many strange creatures of bizarre shapes and proportions. She spoke with holy-men and oracles (and great bipedal cats who claimed to be both), and she watched surreal processions wind down wide streets paved with gold. She walked through vast bazaars which could have been taken from Arabian Nights, large as small towns, and filled with countless thousands of men and women (and other things besides), so crowded at times that it seemed she had barely enough space to breath. She tasted fruits sweeter than anything that could be found in the markets of Earth and heard music sweeter still. Each night felt like a lifetime, and in them she found herself immersed within that phantasmagoria of sights and sounds, and unlike is often the case of dreams she found that these ones did not fade away after waking. Quite on the contrary, every detail, down to the most insignificant, remained burned in her mind for hours afterwards " . Was aware of these two thugs names , and many other things Regular Taylor wouldn't be aware of , while in a trance of sorts, implying that when Her Other / Yog-Sothoth possesses her she gains Omniscience *'"Jay. Yan." Taylor's words came out almost as a whisper, freakishly calm despite the circumstances, and she wasn't looking at them at all. Rather she was looking through them. "Please, leave Lisa alone." ' * Taylor's eyes widened in horror and she then spoke, though she still sounded as if she was in some trance. "You've played this game before. Many times, to many girls, out of jealousy and hatred and sadism. You did this to Emma. Made her choose. All those years, and it was you." *'"It was all your fault. The both of you," Taylor said but Lisa could tell that something essential had shifted. She was far too calm, too composed, not at all like the girl she knew. "With help from a third party of course."' *'Taylor wasn't listening, in fact she didn't seem to take note of either Yan or Jay. She kept speaking, still so chillingly calm, but underneath that clinical tone Lisa was sure that she could discern the rage of a fifteen year old girl. "How many girls? Dozens? Hundreds? And yet you feel nothing for the trauma you've caused."' While in said trance... She warped herself and Lisa before Lisa can comprehend what happened. She has excellent sensing abilities, so the fact she could detect this at all implies she was moving well beyond what the eyes can track * "What friend?" Taylor asked and, in that moment, Lisa felt a terrible chill, and she blinked in surprise, for she suddenly stood on the other side of the street, beside Taylor, safe from his clutches. And Lisa was holding his gun in her hand. It was heavily implied she was basically destroying everything in Chulhu Mythos here as a result of a Temper Tantrum ... A' Temper Tantrum'' *'''And then her form began to warp and to stretch, like something out of a fun house mirror. Her arms and her legs grew longer, as did her torso, and soon she loomed above Yan, six feet tall. Then seven, and then eight feet in height, and her lips drew monstrously wide, as she began languidly to approach the surviving thug. And as she took each step, the world seemed to warp around her, and Lisa watched as the buildings stretched and compressed all around her, and began to curve inwards upon themselves, as if they were being sucked in by some inexplicable force of gravity. Lisa could feel her own limbs begin to extend, and she could see Yan's features stretch as well, becoming just as horrible a mockery of a human being as Taylor herself. *''The entire world'' began to lose cohesion, and all around her, this part of the Docks became a vague jumble of colors, and the street and the sky and the ramshackle buildings seemed to blend together, and then to fade. She could feel herself begin to stretch further, and she could not help but feel as if the universe itself was being ripped apart, and soon she could not see anything at all, for she found she no longer had a sense of spatial awareness, and she could not still say that she had a body at all. More than anything else, she felt as if she was dreaming, as if all of her surroundings had diminished into vague impressions holding no more substance than an idle thought. There was nothing. No space, no time, no Brockton Bay, not even the universe itself. Only oblivion. It was revealed she basically send them to another realm outside of all time and space, spanning the archetypal infinity. '' *'And then the world snapped into place, and Lisa was herself again, and so was Yan and so was Taylor, though only Taylor seemed undisturbed by that experience. She stood there, calm as ever, while the other two scampered backwards, horrified to find themselves no longer on Earth, but somewhere else.' *'There was only darkness here, a formless shadow that pulsated all around them, a noxious odorless miasma that was the ground upon which they stood, and the air from which they breathed. It was a great abyss, which stretched out towards infinity, and the only light which Lisa could discern came from a hideous crimson sun. She watched as Yan scurried backwards, babbling to herself in terror, but Lisa stopped, and tried to reign in her panic, and figure out some way to make sense of her surroundings.' *'Then she started hearing the whistling, high pitched and eerie and emanating from an eternity away, a single inhuman voice which was soon answered by a second high pitched whistle, and then a third, and then a forth, and soon there were hundreds of them filling the space all around her, a symphony which sounded from all directions, everywhere at once. Dazed and afraid, she looked all about her, trying to find any sign of the creatures, but they remained hidden, and not even with the aid of her power could she detect them. But they were there nonetheless, gathering in ever greater numbers, waiting. They were waiting for Taylor to grow tired of her prey.' ''Lisa, who was considered an incredibly powerful telepath and has an insanely strong mind, was rendered helpless towards this entity: *'The creature said no words, gave no hint to its mood or its thoughts. It just watched her with a gaze more intense, more unnerving, than anything Lisa had ever dreamed of, and it made her shiver with discomfort. She felt as if her entire life, everything that made her who she was, had been reduced to an open book which it could read at leisure. And perhaps it could. She remembered those earlier words, what Taylor had spoken to Jan, in the moment she'd snapped. How she had seemed to know so much more than was logically possible about two strangers.' *'She watched an amused quirk of a smile cross her observer's face and she practically cursed. It was reading her thoughts wasn't it? And then, the smile disappeared and its look became colder, even more intense and frigid than before, a look of absolute and utter concentration, and Lisa could practically feel it reaching into her mind, and even beyond that, into the core of her being.' *'Errant memories and thoughts flowed to her awareness, of Rex and of her family, of her life on the streets and of her first encounter with Coil, of her first impression of Taylor and of her decision to help her. She felt her own most deeply rooted feelings of self loathing spring loose within her mind, all the people she'd failed and all the people she'd used, all the horrible things she'd seen and experienced since she'd triggered. And the hope that, perhaps just this once, she could raise herself towards a higher standard.' *'And it was responsible. It was tearing away all her secrets and observations, cutting into the core of all that she was and all that she had seen, and putting together the puzzle that was Lisa Wilbourne. Seeing if she could be trusted, just as, Lisa had to admit, she had asked it to.' *'And then after an almost endless span of time, the strength of that creature's gaze diminished and she found that she could breathe again. It nodded to her wordlessly, and she could practically sense its approval. She had passed its test.' Taylor would cause everything , everywhere in the Chulhu Mythos to be completely destroyed , It also describes the scale of destruction being far too big for any number to quantify , '' *'"An ending," she said, her words so quiet that Coil had to strain to hear. "Pet?"' *'"Destruction. Death. Change." She said, lost in some distant place, trapped in the vision of what she'd seen. "Everything, everywhere, returned to nothing." She turned to face him, and there was something desperate and broken in her eyes.' *'"You don't understand! You can't! There are no numbers! Nothing, my God, there are no numbers! What did I saw? What have I seen?" Dinah Alcott collapsed in his arms, crying. He ran his hand through her hair, soothingly, like he was comforting a scared animal.''' Category:Blog posts